


I'll wait for you forever

by markhyuckist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eventual Fluff, Felix doesn't know Korean, Foreigner Felix, JYP & Jisung ship Changlix, M/M, Sad Changbin, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuckist/pseuds/markhyuckist
Summary: Changbin longs for his soulmate. Felix comes around the corner.But, there's one problem. He doesn't know Korean.





	I'll wait for you forever

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, changkanta and i are back with another changlix fanfic that we thought of while analyzing changlix videos haha what a concept. anyway, i wrote it and he saved the day by beta reading it

Changbin wondered if he even had a soulmate.

Of course he did, everyone had one – which was an absurd thing to even think about. That's exactly what Jisung would say whenever Changbin spammed him with a string of stressed messages, always concerning the same issue. Yet Changbin's mind always swiveled back to a dreadful possibility of him being an exception. Perhaps his case was one out of a million; where he would suffer the pathetic fate of dying alone, without his soulmate holding his hand as he passed away. He wondered why the decimals on his left wrist kept malfunctioning. They continuously showed the distressed rapper an incorrect time in the sense that the hours, minutes and seconds always went back and forth, sometimes jumping from 6 hours (which got Changbin unexplainably happy) to disappointing 300 days. It was confusing, to say the least, but he learned to live with it.

As frustrating as it was, the fact that this only seemed to happen to him, he still went to great lenghts to find out why it happened in the first place. Despite being repeatedly told (by the omniscient Kim Seungmin, of course, his arrogant boyfriend piped in as soon as possible) that it really did mean he didn't have a soulmate, he'd still searched all over the Internet and even read old dusty books. The books all went against his boyfriend's prideful words. They revealed that his timer was malfunctioning simply because him and his soulmate have been, and will be, fated lovers for eternity, in all their lives, no matter how many. There was also a brief explanation on how his messy timer would stabilize only when he finally met his soulmate.. He was almost convinced by this theory. 'Bullshit,' Changbin concluded after all of his friends found their other half. Suddenly, he was left all alone.

The day Jisung ran into his soulmate, Changbin recalled, wasn't much different than any other. It was a stereotypical occurrence, even. The pair was on their long way home, exhausted from wrapping up a 3RACHA song with Chan which has taken them about four months to complete. The fact they all had their lives to worry about made the production come to an end faster than expected, and if it wasn't for that, Changbin was sure they'd still be stuck on the first verse. Jisung kept blabbering about different topics which Changbin had trouble catching up with. The younger dramatically waved his hands around to make his stories seem more interesting, speaking as if Changbin was actually listening. Whenever Jisung was outside, his curiosity got the best of him. The boy's eyes were always glued to the numbers increasing and decreasing on his hand; he'd follow them carefully, watching the timer constantly shift between minutes, seconds and even milliseconds.

Once, he'd completely zoned out while Jisung, as thrilled as he was, kept rambling about how his timer was so close to zeros. At that point, Changbin was sure he would never get to feel the same amount of thrill as the younger.  
His rambling went on and on until Jisung's voice finally trailed off and, as Changbin looked up, he was met with two equally surprised boys; a shocked Jisung screeching in a stranger's face who seemed just as confused as he was. Looking down at their wrists, Changbin quickly took notice how both of the boys' timers were set on a steady '0:00:00'.

That was the day Jisung really met his fated lover.

_Oh._

A few minutes later he learned the guy's name was Lee Min-ho and that dancing was the only thing he lived for. That, and the ever changing numbers on his wrist. Changbin suddenly found himself really, really jealous.

It's been a few months after that and "Changbin's mysterious soulmate incident" was still a frequent conversation topic amongst them. Especially when it came to Jisung, who never stopped mentioning it. Fairly enough, the boy was also endlessly confused as to why the timer always shifted its intervals like it was some kind of a toy, rather than an object determining the rapper's cloudy fate. Not even Chan, the one they both always turned to for help no matter what, knew the cause of this..

''You really think I should just trust the books and not Seungmin?'' Changbin inquired, his eyebrow raised as he looked over at Chan, desperate for an answer from the older boy. The perplexed Australian only raised his arms in defeat and shook his head as if to add onto the fact that he truly didn't know. Tension filled the air. ''Aw, man. Seungmin is pretty smart, but I don't think Changbin is the unlucky one to die without a soulmate.“ Jisung added on, leaning back in his comfortable chair and shooting Changbin a look of sympathy. Changbin was all too used to people feeling pity for him to the point it got repetitive, but he didn't mind hearing it from Jisung. He knew the other truly did feel bad, and he didn't care how intense he was when he teased him as long as it didn't become a running joke in their friend group. Changbin wasn't the one to get riled up over harmless jokes quickly. ''Even Seungmin found that dude Hyunjin and I'm still all alone.“ Changbin groaned out of frustration a moment later, leaning forward on the couch and placing his face in his hands, scratching slightly at the soft skin there. It was at times like these, late at night in their secluded studio, that Changbin got the chance to vent out whatever was on his mind to the two souls whom he trusted with his life. ''Maybe you can get Jeongin to act like your soulmate!“ Jisung stated suddenly, referring to the youngest of them, who still hadn't found his fated one. Even before Jisung could laugh at his own joke, Chan hit him lightly on the shoulder, eliciting a quiet yelp from the younger rapper. Changbin almost laughed.

As time went by and Changbin's willpower kept failing him, he looked forward to getting out of bed less and less. Not only was he not a morning person, but when it was announced that there was a new dance group that JYP had chosen as the new trainees (that all three of them were required to show up to), it didn't make Changbin's case any better. Changbin lingered over his memories as a trainee quite often; it was fun, less restricting and notably much better than what new trainees were bound to deal with nowadays.

As expected, Monday came too soon. Jisung got out of bed two hours before Changbin, claiming he had some important things to do with Minho, before quickly leaving their shared apartment. He sure made a wise decision by not disturbing an already grumpy, sleepy Changbin. It wasn't often that Changbin was left alone, but when he was, he used the time for nothing but wallowing in his misery. Unfortunately, today he didn't have much time left before he'd have to meet with them in front of the building which he knew almost better than the back of his hand.

''JYP says they're all foreign!“ Jisung explained with a blinding grin tugging at his features as he neared the grumpy pair who arrived before him. He was almost unable to keep his excitement in, skipping frantically around the two gloomy rappers. His happy disposition, Changbin noticed, was clearly a sign that whatever he had to do with Minho went better than he had expected. Though, his behavior usually provided a big contrast to both Changbin and Chan this early; Chan never sleeping enough and turning up groggy in the morning while Changbin openly wished to go back to his bed and the mess there known as his countless blankets. ''And one of them is from Australia. Isn't that where you're from, Chan?“ Jisung questioned and Chan's face suddenly lit up. Curiosity and joy were both equally evident in the older's once gloomy expression, yet while he was already praising JYP and his decision, the only thing Changbin had himself going back to was the fact Jisung dragged out all that information while Changbin and Chan didn't even know why they were watching a dance showcase in the first place.

It took them about fifteen minutes before they were let inside (they had arrived before the majority of the staff) and it was only now that Changbin realized how much he hated mornings.

Jisung and Chan walked down the halls in front of Changbin, chatting their morning hours away about topics Changbin frankly didn't intend giving his opinions on. He found himself subconsciously staring at the gap between the two figures. It was surprising how they both managed to balance Woojin and Minho with their challenging lives; Changbin would be lying if he said there wasn't an obvious pang of jealousy lying within him, threatening to burst every passing second. It was so bothersome, living like this, always excluded from the mass, and always the one that others had to be careful around. Everybody except Jisung held themselves back from even bringing up the term 'soulmate' let alone ask Changbin about it – he didn't like that. He didn't want that. He wanted to feel sheer joy as the last seconds of his lonely life neared their end, he wanted to feel the pure love and excitement burst in his chest all at once and as his soulmate showed up in front of him, he wanted to know how it was when time stopped passing by. He wondered how it was; would his brain be unable to focus on anything else but the person standing before him or would he start spilling incoherent words that neither of them understood?

The dark haired boy blinked haphazardly and leaned back when he bumped into Chan and Jisung who came to an abrupt stop. He was quick to come back to his senses and snap out of his thoughts, muttering a quick apology to the two, before his hand came up and he rubbed his half-lidded eyes. He clearly heard Chan make a comment on how Changbin really should get used to waking up early, but he didn't have it in himself to protest against truth. ''I wonder just how bad they are.'' Jisung snickered, staring dumbfoundedly at the door of the dance studio that all three of them only visited a few times in their lives before. With a little roll of his eyes, Chan commented. ''JYP definitely still hasn't arrived, neither did the dance group, but you two should behave.“ He rummaged through the pockets of his jacket, skillful hands quickly pulling out a set of silver keys. Changbin watched in silence as Chan unlocked the door and leaned on it, finding his way into the chilly room. Changbin, averting his eyes to Jisung, managed to catch a quick wink from the taller. ''Who knows, you might even meet your soulmate.''

The two entered in utter silence, Changbin snorting at Jisung's unnecessary comment before taking a quick look at his reflection in the huge mirror. He, undoubtedly, looked the same as usual.

They spent at least an hour inside, Chan playing around with the speakers and regretting his decision to let Jisung play catchy music when he got the chance. It was purely TWICE songs, the ones Chan and Changbin didn't have the mental capacity for early in the morning. The cheerful tone did anything but easen Changbin's waking up; it did the exact opposite. It elicited a certain feeling of anxiety bubbling up in his chest, and it was obvious by the fact he was slumped against one of the walls that he truly wasn't too thrilled about this dance group.

Chan tried to address the issue, but Changbin claimed it was the same as usual. Chan understood, he really did, but he eventually always found himself at a loss of words, always stating that Changbin's time would come soon. The feeling of insecurity and anxiety paving its way through Changbin's mind was strange. Everything, including this day, wasn't unfolding according to Changbin's initial plan of staying in his bed all day and only dragging himself out if Jisung insisted to go out with all three of them.

During Changbin's depressing moment when his brain wanted to do anything but cooperate with his body, his left wrist started to itch. He kept nervously scratching and scratching, pulling at the skin, but only worsening it each time he tried to ease the nagging feeling. His heart, once beating in perfect harmony and rhythm, began to thump against the captivity of his rib cage; he could hear it in his ears, the way it thumped in a quick pace. His lungs almost closed themselves in, and as air barely made its way to his body, his dark eyes almost fluttered shut. He barely gathered the strength to raise himself to his feet, and as he fought for air, the door flew open.

The numbers on Changbin's wrist kept switching between 1000 hours and 10 seconds. Each time the numbers disappeared, they came back closer to 0. Changbin kept looking from his wrist to the door, and as a face too familiar to Changbin made his way inside, his wrist began to display numbers lower than 5.

_0:00:04_

How did he get himself into this?

_0:00:03_

How was he going to tell his parents?

_0:00:02_

He couldn't move anymore. He was pressed against the mirror, limbs paralyzed.

_0:00:01_

The numbers on his hand stayed on 0:00:00.

  
He barely made out the group of seven coming in after JYP, their colorful expressions blinding Changbin almost instantly. None of them looked disheveled, confused, thrilled or upset. Was his soulmate really among any of them? They all wore brave smiles on their face, greeting their seniors with a shy exclamation of their group's name. Everything in Changbin had died out, and as he dumbfoundedly looked at the timer on his wrist, he caught Jisung staring at him with mouth agape. He noticed.

He noticed that Changbin really didn't have a soulmate.

Until his shaky hand pointed at one of the kids standing behind JYP as he gave out a boring speech. Changbin's teary eyes followed the direction Jisung's finger was in, his mouth opening and closing as the most foreign looking one, the one in the front, had a faint 0:00:00 written out and engraved on his wrist. His hair was dirty blond, the roots dark brown. His eyes were the softest shade of brown and behind that smile was a shaky facade hiding. His face was adorned with little freckles, hugging the bridge of his nose and his soft, pale cheeks. His lips, plushier than any other pair Changbin had ever seen, opened and closed as he frantically looked around the room. His eyes roamed about, first finding Chan, then Jisung, and lastly, Changbin.

Their eyes met and the kid's face fell into a smile. Changbin's also did.

Han Jisung was right. Seo Changbin, too, was destined to find his soulmate.


End file.
